User blog:Hermione524/Forever Changing Chapter 3
Chapter Three: A Puzzle Solved Two Years Later The horrifying night of two years ago still haunted my dreams. My brain still tried to decipher the meaning of James Potters' words to me. 'He wanted you to know why.' Why what? I already knew that the 'he' was Lupin, but whatever could Lupin want to show me? I hardly knew him! We had exchanged around five words in as many years - ok, that's an exaggeration - but we'd only had one complete conversation, and that was with most of the words coming from me. I had been utterly confident - that was before I knew that he was a werewolf, of course - he had stammered, stuttered, blushed. What could a little girl do to make him that uncomfortable. (Note: I am not referring to myself as a little girl now. I was twelve at the time of this incident. He was fourteen. I was comparing myself. If you ever refer to me as a little girl, I will personally make sure that I slap you in the face.) But what had Lupin wanted to show me? I started making a list of things in which we were the same. The only thing that I could come up with: We were both different. I had control over a human appearance at any hour of the day or night. He had no control of a beast inside of him that only showed itself in one out of twenty-eight moons. In all other ways, we were different from each other. He had a few good friends; I had one. We were two years apart in age. He was in Gryffindor; I in Hufflepuff. He was tall for his age; if we aren't putting things kindly here, I was a midget - if we are, I was vertically challenged. He, whether I'd like to admit it or not, was handsome - and as for me? Depended on what kind of a mood I was in, since I could change these kinds of things. And suddenly I figured it out. It was so obvious that I had no idea why I hadn't seen it before. Remus Lupin had friends, but they were normal (except for their animal transformations, but they had control over those). He wanted somebody to talk to who could understand him - understand about being different, not fitting in, having no control. Because I was finding that it was getting harder and harder to control my own appearance, and he had never had control, we were, in a way, similar. He not only wanted a friend, he wanted a friend who he actually shared something in common with, somethign that couldn't be changed. I was that friend. And another piece of a previously invisible puzzle clicked into place. Remus Lupin wanted somebody to connect to - I fit the job description perfectly. It would explain the stammer, the stutter, the blush. Was it possible? I didn't know. But my theory was this: Remus Lupin was in love with me. Category:Blog posts